<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you wait for me? by Silver_fox221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289283">Will you wait for me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221'>Silver_fox221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing a whole life with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen &amp; Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers Friendship, Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen Friendship, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, College student Barry Allen, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Happy Ending, Harrison Wells is actually sweet, High School Student Barry Allen, Insecure Barry Allen, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Barry Allen, Student Barry Allen, Teacher Harrison Wells, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen has a good life. He's seventeen, has good grades and a bunch of friends that love him. Both his foster father and sister have taken good care of him since his parents' death. He couldn't ask for more, but he does. He wants his physics' teacher's love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen &amp; Iris West, Barry Allen &amp; Joe West, Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing a whole life with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you wait for me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry has lunch with his friends and he's late for class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! Here I am with a new fic, and I haven't finished a single story lmao. Well, this fanfiction won't be too long, so I hope I'll actually finish it. As always, english is not my first language and this is not beta'd. I'm on my way to improve, so please bear with me. Feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes (no bashing, though)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>FEBRUARY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Barry, give up.”</p><p>The teen lifted his head up from the book, swelling his cheeks with annoyance. He didn’t like being told what he had to do, and even less when it was about his grades. He looked at his sister, who gave him a wry smile, and he shook his head. His sight came back to his notes. He still needed to gather some data for his chemistry work.</p><p>“Come on, just let it be” Iris smiled, this time with a sweeter expression, and she carefully closed the textbook. “You’re gonna go blind, and what for? Some decimals aren’t worth the try.”</p><p>“You’re no fun, Iris” Barry muttered, trying not to sound way too annoyed. Actually, he wasn’t angry at all, he knew Iris was just worried about him. Lately, they hadn’t spoken as much as they usually did.</p><p>“Actually, I am. And the rest of your friends, too. Let’s go, it’s almost lunchtime. I’m pretty sure they’re all waiting for us.”</p><p>Iris grabbed her brother’s wrist, and she pulled him, trying to take him out of the desk. Barry used to spent his free time studying in his room or looking for interesting books at the library. Not only to do research, he also read mystery novels and other reads to his liking. Both Cisco and Caitlin had told him several times that he had to go out more, make some new friends, even if they were often the same, using their time to study.</p><p>Barry got out of his room, reclutant, letting himself being dragged by Iris. He complained a lot about her attitude, but she was the only one who made an effort to take him out of his routine. They both crossed the hallways without saying a word, they went down the stairs and when they finally arrived to the ground floor, Iris opened the door to the cafeteria. As usual, a small group of youngers students took advantage of it and went out of the room, laughing and running.</p><p>“Look, Oliver’s already here” Iris pointed at one of the tables, where a boy was waving his hand towards them.</p><p>Barry smiled, trying to hide his grin. Oliver had his own group of friends, and he usually sat with them. They were nice and funny, but Barry didn’t fit in with them. All of them liked sport, and most of the boys were part of the football team. They came from important families like Oliver, or they aimed to have an important role in society. However, Barry enjoyed Oliver’s company and he was grateful that at least twice a week, he tried to have lunch with him and his friends. But it was Iris who liked Oliver the most. Barry knew she was sort of in love with her classmate Eddie, but that didn’t mean she was indifferent to Oliver’s beauty.</p><p>“Hi” Barry said, sitting across the blonde. Iris stayed by his side and smiled brightly at him.</p><p>“I thought you’d never arrive” Oliver patted him on the shoulder with his usual liveliness. Apparently, he had picked up some food for both Iris and Barry, juzging by the amount of trays that were on the table.</p><p>“And if it wasn’t for Iris, he would’ve never made it. Am I wrong?”</p><p>Barry turned arround, looking towards the new voice, and he found himself holding Kara’s gaze. She was smiling with an amused expression on her face, and Barry realised that behind her were Caitlin and Cisco. The three of them carried their dishes, and soon they had a seat with their friends.</p><p>“No, you’re not wrong” Iris sighed dramatically, while biting one of the corners of her sandwich. “I think Barry would have forgotten that he needs to eat if I hadn’t taken his notebooks away.”</p><p>“What are you working at now?” Cisco asked, visibly interested. He had few classes along with Barry, but both became friends almost immediately.</p><p>“Gotta finish a chemistry project in about two weeks” Barry shrugged and he fixed his eyes in his glass of water. “Anyways, I’ve almost finished.”</p><p>“And I guess you’ve been having enough sleep, right?” Caitlin gave him a severe look.</p><p>“Why are we always talking about me?” Barry asked, lifting his hands up, as if giving in. He knew they were only worrying about him, bit it was exhausting, always being the one receiving the scoldings.</p><p>“Let’s change the subject, then” Kara suggested, giving her juice the last sip. “Oliver, how’s the football team going?”</p><p>“We’ll play the semi-final in about two weeks” the blonde crossed his arms and sighed. “I think we can win, but that doesn’t change the fact that both my family and the coach expect way too much from the team.”</p><p>“Oliver, you’ve been working the whole year to win this match and beat whoever the other team is in the final” Kara smiled, trying to reassure him. “You still got four months untill the end of the year and the final match. You’re obviously going to win this.”</p><p>Everybody nodded, looking at his friend. Finally, the tension that the news had brought up disappeared, and everyone smiled again, regaining ther good mood. The lunch went by without incidents, each one of them telling several anecdotes about classes, homeworks and other stuff. Oliver and Kara let their friends know there was going to be a party at the end of February, and while Iris and Cisco assured they would come, Caitlin and Barry were a bit more reclutant. No one tried to insist, it would be weird that they both agreeded to go if they kept pressuring. They would only made them feel uncomfortable.</p><p>As soon as the bell rang, announcing the end of the break, everyone got up and bidded goodbye. Barry stayed a little longer, cleaning the table and picking up the cans to drop them in the basket. Cisco stood next to him, silently, untill the stillness started to make him feel uneasy. He touched his friend’s shoulder, trying to call his attention.</p><p>“Barry, what are you doing? There’s only the two of us here and the class started two minutes ago. If we don’t hurry up, we won’t make it in time and mr. Wells is gonna be angry…”</p><p>Barry turned around, surprised, and he completely forgot what he was doing. He rolled up his left sleeve and took a peek at his watch, not hiding his mortified expression when he realised that indeed, its hand had moved on from number twelve. Without bothering to give an explanation, he grabbed Cisco’s hand and he started running towards the classroom. He didn’t even want to imagine the sharp look their teacher would give them.</p><p>However, Wells was an attractive man, even with that angry look on his face. There was a chance that everything came from Barry’s imagination, but each time Wells made a serious gesture, he had the feeling that his blue eyes became brighter than usual. His jaw clenched, and a small bunch of wrinkles appeared in both his forehead and his nasal bridge. On the contrary, whenever he was calm and proud of any of his students, he turned more expressive. No one had ever seen him smile, but his shoulders lost his usual tension and shortly after that, he took his glasses of before saying: “well done”.</p><p>It was the first and the last year Barry would have him as a teacher. Harrison Wells had moved from another high school at the beginning of the school year, and no one knew exactly why. There were rumours, there were always rumours, that a tragedy had occurred in his life, and he was looking for a change to find again his balance. But no one was so stupid to directly ask, not even the other teachers dared to do it.</p><p>Barry didn’t want to listen to the rumours. He didn’t care about them. Those electric blue eyes, that smooth but determined tone of voice, so passionate when he gave his classes, had driven him crazy since their first meeting. It was a miracle that Barry still managed to get good grades in that subject, given that he usually spent half of the time staring at his teacher with stars in his eyes. He blushed inevitably whenever Wells came close to his desk, and he had never managed to control the shiver in his voice when he answered his questions. He had even started to sit in the forth row, trying to hide his embarrassment from Wells’ attentive looks.</p><p>The corridors were completely silent. Barry let go of Cisco’s hand and they walked a little bit slower. They went by several classrooms, untill they finally reached theirs. Cisco looked through the door’s pane and then he turned to Barry, shaking his head with a small hint of fear.</p><p>“Dude, we can’t get in there. Wells is gonna kill us for being late.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting, then? We can’t miss the class” Barry muttered, discouraged.</p><p>High school’s last year was no joke, and physics wasn’t an easy subject. Losing a day for any reason only meant putting more effort for a month just to catch up. Besides, Barry wanted to enjoy every minute he could spend with his teacher. There was no much time left before the end of the school year, and thinking he might never see Wells again after it broke his heart. He had tried to convince himself that he only had a little crush on his teacher, something normal between students. That it only was the kind of love someone could feel towards their idols when they were smart and kinkd people, but that didn’t make it any easier. Barry wanted a chance to get to know that man better and be part of his life, but the universe didn’t seem to agree. He couldn’t be in a worst situation, with a man that was probably married, was at least twenty years oder and if that was not enough, he seemed to be devoted to both his job and science.</p><p>“We should go to the library. Look, they never ask too much questions and they’ll let us in if we bring some books and pens” Cisco shrugged, without hiding the discomfort in his voice. “Actually, I don’t think they even have a record… I feel like they don’t have any idea of who sould be in class and who should not.”</p><p>“No, Cisco. Either way, we have to go in. Maybe if we request it politely…” Barry swallowed and he got close to the entrance, but before he could reach the knob, the door was brusquely opened and forced to back down.</p><p>“Mr. Allen. Mr. Ramon. Are you two going to get in or are you going to continue that stupid argument during the whole class? It’s quite annoying to hear someone whispering while trying to teach."</p><p>They both jumped sligthly, and Barry made the mistake of looking straight into those blue eyes. A shiver ran through his back and neck in few seconds. He had the feeling that his knees were shaking, and if it wasn’t for Cisco, who knows if he wouldn’t have fainted right there. His cheeks and neck were burning, and he kept his gaze down, trying to hide his blush.</p><p>“No, sir. I mean… we’re on it” Cisco muttered, placing a hand over his friend’s shoulder. Barry didn’t move, so he pushed him a little while whispering to his ear. “Barry, move. I don’t need anyone calling my parents because I didn’t obey my teachers, or they’ll have another reason to prefer my brother over me.”</p><p>Barry started to walk slowly towards the entrance of the classroom, along with his best friend. All of their classmates started to look at them, and a few laughs filled the air. It didn’t help them to feel better, but an angry look from Harrison Wells was more than enough to quieten everyone. Barry’s heart felt a little warmer, and both him and his friend sat in the last row.</p><p>As usual, Barry spent the rest of the class trying to take some notes. However, he was lifting his gaze every thirty seconds, only to look at Wells. Silently, he ignored his burning ears and he waited untill the clock announced the end of the day and the students started to leave. Barry and Cisco did the same, but just when they were about to leave, someone interrupted them.</p><p>“Mr. Allen” Wells called, and Barry had the feeling that his whole world was upside down.</p><p>“Go. Wait for me near the entrance, it won’t take long” Cisco looked ati his friend with doubt, but it he did as told. He knew the next thing wolud be a scolding from his teacher.</p><p>Barry stood next to Wells’ desk, without knowing where to look. He saw his classmates leave almost running away. He didn’t quite understand what made them be so scared of their teacher, but he was somewhat glad about it. It was kind of dumb, but he felt like he had no rivalry.</p><p>“Is anything wrong?” Barry asked, once he realised they were alone. The idea made his stomach ache.</p><p>“I corrected your last week’s project” Barry was slightly surprised. That was fast. “Mr. Allen, you’re without a doubt the best student in this class. I wrote down your few mistakes in another sheet. Don’t let incidents distract you. Try not to be late the next time.”</p><p>Barry took his work from Wells’ hands and he shivered a little bit when his own fingers brushed against his.</p><p>“No, sir. I mean, it won’t happen again. I apologize, I really like this class and I wouldn’t want to…”</p><p>“Mr. Allen. Knowing it was the last time is enough. You may leave.”</p><p>Barry gave a hint of a shy smile. He felt a bit uneasy when he realised his hands were shaking. Before he could say anything else, he rushed out of the classroom towards the exit. Cisco was still waiting for him. Maybe not for too long. He reached the building’s entrance and he patted his friend on the shoulder.</p><p>“What did he told you?” Cisco asked, once they were already in the streets, walking towards their homes.</p><p>“That I did a good job. Can you believe he already corrected last week’s assignment?”</p><p>“I would say something like ‘no way!’, but I know he lives only to work. Sometimes I get a little scared, it seems like he hasn’t got a life outside high school.”</p><p>“You exaggerate”. Barry made a face and he put his hands in his pockets. “He only worries about students and makes an efficient work.”</p><p>“And you defend him way too much” Cisco gave him a wry smile.</p><p>“That’s not true” Barry bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to sound too obvious.</p><p>“You know what? I’d rather stop talking about this. Let’s get something to eat before getting back home.”</p><p>“As long as you pay, I’m okey with it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>